


Hit It Till It Breaks

by DepressedQueerio18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Dominant Bottom, M/M, Safer Sex, Safewords, Submissive Character, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedQueerio18/pseuds/DepressedQueerio18
Summary: Tooru is feeling unconfident about being able to win against Karasuno. Iwaizumi gives him a chance to help him wind down.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 26





	Hit It Till It Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxious_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_gay/gifts).



> Severe smut like bro so much. I haven't wrote like this since I was like 13 and just oof. Leave a comment if you'd like to.

"Iwa-chan, what if-" the hazel eyed boy turned to his best friend who was currently fuming "The shittykawa giving into societal pressure to lose the game because he thinks he can't do it? Impossible." He tucked his finger under Oikawa's chin raising it "can't have you thinking like that can we?" He murmured, pulling Oikawa's head down to his own. Their foreheads cool against each other as they closed their eyes. "The game-" Oikawa reminded "we have hours before it. I wanted to-" Iwaizumi trailed off with a grin "Iwa! Before a game. My knee would hurt worse!" Whined Oikawa he buried his head against Iwaizumi's shoulder. "That's not what you cried out last time." Whispered the shorter boy with a lingering smirk. "Iwa! It did hurt my knee-" Iwaizumi turned to his boyfriend "you told me verbatim if you're going to hit it then hit it till it breaks" he pointed out "so I did as told" Oikawa huffed "how long before the game?" He asked softly, turning to the shorter male "three hours." He replied watching the clock. Oikawa shook his head before linking his fingers through Iwaizumi's tanned ones. Oikawa shoved Iwaizumi up against the stained glass mirror. His lips growing feverish against Hajime's he let his lips travel to the tender skin of the tan boy's neck sucking until it came back cherry red. 

"Iwa- can we do it? Hit me until I break." Oikawa demanded bending over the porcelain white sink. He stuck his ass out shaking it lightly. "Are you sure. If I go all the way you'll-" 

"DO IT IWA-CHAN!" Oikawa shouted his voice bouncing dangerously around the enclosed bathroom. Hajime nodded "fine." He pulled a shiny metal package from his pocket, ripping it open with his teeth. He grabbed out the condom, slipping it on before turning back to Oikawa. "Use those hands Iwa and touch yourself." Demanded the taller boy. Iwaizumi shuddered at the dominant voice Oikawa held. Iwaizumi wrapped his hands around the base of his dick rubbing slowly. "Oikawa I- '' Oikawa glowered in the mirror, his eyes meeting with Iwaizumi's in the reflection of the cracked mirror. "I'm the one in charge Hajime." He spoke his voice chilling to the shorter boy as he let a whimper pass through his chapped pink lips. His eyes set on Oikawa's in the mirror as he stroked himself, his head falling back in satisfaction. Eyes shifting to the granite ceiling as he gritted his teeth. His teeth split the skin on his lip as he suppressed a whimper again. Oikawa chuckled, turning his back against the white slate walls. He shook his head "off" he spoke his voice growing fiery as he got to his knees. The oak brown eyed boy tugged fast at his zipper not wanting to keep Oikawa waiting. Oikawa let his fingers graze against the covered dick. His eyes closing as he chuckled, he opened his eyes "Hajime, do I have your consent?" He asked his fingers playing with his own jacket. With a breathy nod Iwaizumi spoke "I consent" he replied pulling his boxers down. The pink a cherry color as Oikawa glanced up at Iwaizumi "safe word in case?" He reminded the boy "blossom" confirmed the smaller male with a firm nod. Oikawa nodded his hand at the head of Iwaizumi's dick as he stroked it "color." He calmly asked "green" the oak brown eyed boy agreed. Oikawa taped the member "Iwa" he scolded watching the shorter male scramble to take the condom off. The taller male's lips wrapped firmly around the base, his head bobbing as he hollowed his cheeks sucking. His tongue twirling at the pink tip in his mouth.

Iwaizumi wrapped his fingers harshly in Oikawa's locks. His stutters and gasps pouring from his pretty pink lips. His head falling back as Oikawa continued working his saliva coating the member sickly as he snorted at his boyfriend. 

"F-fuck!" The profanity left his lips as he pushed his hips closer to Oikawa's face. He rutted soft moans emitting from his lips as Oikawa pulled back with a pop. He wiped his mouth, chuckling at Hajime's lazy eyesight. 

"Condom?" Oikawa asked, sitting back on his heels. Iwaizumi grabbed it from the white counter ripping it open. "There" he mumbled through lidded eyes. "Will you be okay if I fuck you?" Oikawa stood his eyes built up in a worried state as he cupped his boyfriend's face. "Green." Hajime spoke in a slur, Oikawa took the strawberry flavored condom, slipping it on his leather. He lined it up with Iwaizumi's puckered pink hole. "Lube?" Oikawa asked, holding out his larger hand. Iwaizumi slipped it over hearing the cap go flying. Oikawa spread it on his finger "still green?" He asked, glancing at Iwa. "Yes." Oikawa stuck his finger in the slit he lubed up a second finger, his bare fingers hooking around tight muscles. Hajime moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back as Oikawa thrusted his two fingers in and out. Stretching them out like scissors. "Fuck! Keep it up!" Iwaizumi panted sweat beading on his forehead. Oikawa inserted a third finger hearing a loud moan erupt from the other male. "It's stretched. Continue?" He asked, pulling out his fingers leaving Iwaizumi to whimper. "Yes." He replied rutting against the wall. Oikawa lined his protected dick up to Iwaizumi's ass before pushing it in lightly. Iwaizumi felt his knees buckle as Oikawa went slow. The muscular man bent forward leaving more access as Oikawa hit his prostate. "Yes. Oikawa! Yes!" Hajime pleaded "faster" he spoke breaking the silence between them. Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi's shoulder blade before thrusting rapidly. "Oikawa! Oikawa! Tooru- Oh my!" Words leaving his lips in a slur as the sounds grew louder and sloppier. "I'm going to- I'm going t-to-!" Shouted the spiky haired male his breath uneven. Oikawa moaned against the friction of his lover's hips. "More." He rasped his head feeling cloudy. After many moans and groans Iwaizumi shot his load against the tile floor huffing in content. Oikawa let out one last moan before releasing his into his boyfriend's ass. He pulled back with a pop grabbing lazily at Hajime's hand. "We should shower. We have a game after all." Oikawa smirked, helping Iwaizumi to the showers. He set the temperature before helping Iwaizumi stand under it. He joined him as they scrubbed each other down. Their bones aching at the movements. This for sure was going to be a hard game.


End file.
